The present disclosure relates generally to a data entry management system. More specifically, the disclosure relates to innovative ways of configuring context sensitive data. Data entry is a time consuming activity. For example, an account manager may waste time trying to figure out what data is important for a specific task. A system which utilizes various controls and contextual support could determine this data for the account manager. Therefore, there is a need for a system which utilizes controls and contextual smart support.